I'm Sorry Marty,
by CelestialSerpent23
Summary: Marty dies in Doc's arms. It's not stated in the story but Buford shot him. :P MARTY DEATH-FIC! CHARACTER DEATH! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


Doc raced across the paved road in pure terror, his heart thumping and cold sweat leaking down his forehead. "Marty!" He shouted, half sliding, half dropping, to the dusty ground on the side of the road, where the teen lay, half-conscious and bleeding out rapidly. His eyes wide, his chest swelling with fear, Doc stretched out a tentative arm and gently grasped the boy's western poncho in his hand, lifting it up. He drew in a shaky breath as he folded the clothing in half, uncovering the bloody gunshot wound on Marty's chest. As he examined the boy, taking in the seriousness of his condition, Doc started to cry. He wiped his dampened eyes, and then he bent over Marty, checking the teen's pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive. To Doc's relief, Marty was starting to stir. As the scientist tore his eyes away from the boy's wound and glanced at the boy's face, Marty slowly peeled open his eyelids, moaning softly.

"D-D…D-D-Doooooccccc…?" He murmured, barely moving his lips. Eyelids at half-mast, chest barely rising, Marty rolled his head to the side. "P-please….help me….Doc…." He whimpered softly as he began to tremble, his face twisted in pain and his eyes pleading. Thick stains of blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth, and an oozing trail of red dribbled down his chin. Doc, barely able to stand seeing this poor, innocent seventeen-year-old suffering through such a brutal wound, took his thumb and gently wiped the blood away, dabbing it up with the sleeve of his jacket after wiping it away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry Marty," Doc sobbed, tears streaming down his face and his voice distorted in pure grief. "I….I can't do anything to save you," He choked out, the worst possible feeling clinging to his heart and weighing down his chest. "All I can do is…." His voice cracked, and after he swallowed he found his voice again, "…is make the pain go away." He told the boy softly, carefully sliding his hands under Marty and, without hurting him, he gently lifted him into his arms, letting the teen rest his head against his chest. "I'm sorry Marty, there's nothing I can do for you except ease the pain,"

"It's….it's okay, D-Doc." Marty responded, wincing as another sharp pain stabbed him in the chest. "Just…do what you can…..please," he added hoarsely, "….ease the pain…ease the p-pain," He murmured, closing his eyes.

Doc started to sob loudly again. He knew that he couldn't leave Marty to suffer, but the thing that would ease his pain was a medicine, a type of medicine that would make him extremely tired, and he was in such a horrible condition that he….he would never wake up. It was almost like he was…putting Marty to sleep. It was the most dreadful feeling he'd ever had to experience in his entire life, and he didn't know if he could do it. But he had to. He had to for Marty.

"D-Doc?" Marty stated softly, glancing up at the scientist with eyes at half-mast.

"Marty, are you sure you want me to ease the pain?"

Marty nodded softly. "Yeeess…" He whispered.

"Because it's medicine, medicine that will make you extremely tired and you….you probably won't ever wake up." Doc cried softly.

"It's…it's…..okay D-Doc…..it's okay, I promise."

Doc nodded gently, tears in his eyes. "Alright Marty," He sighed, jiggling his hands around in his pockets, looking for the medicine that he'd had in there for a long time. Once he found it, he grasped it in his fingers and pulled it out, looking at the white pill resting in his palm. He crushed it quickly, grinding it into powder with his fingers. Then he nodded to Marty, the boy softly nodding back, and carefully pulled Marty's chin downwards, sprinkling the pill powder into his mouth. Once he swallowed it, Marty let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Doc," He murmured, closing his eyes. The pain was already fading, and tiredness was beginning to pull him under. "You're a good friend,"

"You are too, Marty," Doc answered, running his hand through the boy's hair in an attempt to sooth him.

"Goodbye Doc…." Marty sighed in a whisper, growing heavy in Doc's arms. The teen leaned against his chest, his breathing almost nothing. Seconds later, the boy was still.

"I'm sorry Marty."


End file.
